Hearts Of Darkness
by AngelicDemoness
Summary: Vegeta meets the Goddess of the Dark... Will love blossom?


Disclaimer: Veggie not mine but Ankoku is so don't take her or I will hunt you down and scalp you. hehe! No I'm just kidding about the scalping part but I'm am still watching you :: Big eye watches all readers::  
  
A/N: Hi people I have a new story! Ummm. enjoy the fic and as soon as I get more inspiration I will update There's Nothing I Can't Face. For now just read this and remember review. please!! Heart of Darkness-Chapter 1: Revealed  
  
Billions of years ago, the Universe was in misery. Everything was cast in darkness and wept with sorrow. That was how the universe was. until the birth of the three goddesses. One was of Heaven and all that was holy, another was of Earth and all it's inhabitants, and the last one was of darkness and evil. The Heaven goddess was named Fantasia, the Earth goddess was named Hatosi, and the dark goddess was named Ankoku. Each goddess ruled in her own dimension, that was until Ankoku became power hungry. She entered the Earth dimension and attempted to seize Hatosi's empire. She was close to success but Fantasia sensed a disturbance in the dimensions. She entered the Earth dimension and fought Ankoku. It was a perilous battle and many of Earth's inhabitants had been killed in the cross fire, but Fantasia sent her Angel warriors to guard the Earth.  
  
Finally, Fantasia gathered energy from her dimension and beat Ankoku. She awakened Hatosi and they cast a spell upon her. It would send her to a place similar to purgatory but instead of her requirement to commit a good deed, she needed to find true love. If she had found love she would be given a choice to stay a goddess or to become a mortal. "Earth to Sky, Sky to Earth we call upon your holy girth" the goddesses chanted in unison. They spread their arms in front of each other as blue light formed in their hands. They threw it at Ankoku and watched with sorrowful eyes as she was engulfed in the blue flame, screaming in misery all the while. Fantasia and Hatosi turned around and walked away.  
  
Year 5050  
  
Ankoku walked down the lonely streets of South city, glaring at people who passed by. She led a lonely life mainly because she was so dark hearted. She hated Earth and all of its annoying inhabitants. They were so idiotic to her, doing the same things every night and day, not giving a care to the things around them. They were so stupid it amazed her. She had lived on earth for more then 1,000 years but their carelessness still amazed her. She took a left on Bull Ave. and walked into a bar. She took a seat at the counter and the bartender walked over to her. He asked her what she would like. " Get me a coke" she hissed at him in a menacing tone. The now intimidated bartender walked away to fetch her drink. A second later he came back and placed it in front of Ankoku then walked away as she glared at him, burning a hole through his head with her cold stare. She took a sip of coke and turned around in her seat.  
  
She scanned the room until her eyes landed on a solemn figure in the far corner of the room. She examined his features closely. He had black hair that stood up in a flame shape, eye's the color of coal, and a deep widow's peak. His brows were furrowed together and he looked angry at the world. He turned his head slightly to the side and caught her penetrating gaze. He stared back with matched intensity. Her lips curled into a smile, and showed of her slightly larger than normal canines. He smirked back.  
  
She stood up, her ebony hair cascading down her back. Her blood red eyes sparkled mischievously. She walked over to him, her hips swaying to the beat of the music. She placed her arms around him and led him to the dance floor. He stiffened at her touch. " Relax, I don't bite.too hard" She said innocently. He relaxed as she placed her arms around his muscular neck. He placed his arms around her thin waist. They danced for a bit, and then went back to the table she had occupied before. They sat across from each other. " So. what's your name?" She asked while taking a sip of her coke. " Vegeta Ouji, yours?" He replied. " The names Ankoku, Demoness of the night." He chuckled at what she called her self. " What!? What's so funny?!" She asked, anger seeping into her voice. " Your self title is funny" He replied, a smirk on his face. " You don't believe me?!" She asked, shock evident on her face. She furrowed her eyes in anger. " Fine I'll show you then." She practically snarled. She stood up and walked over to a shadowed part of the bar. She stood in front of the shadow, facing Vegeta, then tipped back merging with it. (A/N: Even though she is not a goddess now she still has some dark powers with which she protects her self.) Vegeta stared at the quivering shadow. So she wasn't human that much he knew, but then again neither was he.  
  
REVIEW..NOW!  
  
---------@ (and have a flower!) 


End file.
